Conventional power converters translate an input voltage Vin to a different output voltage Vout. The voltage Vout is controlled by a feedback circuit. The feedback circuit detects a feedback voltage, Vfb, coupled to the output and provides a signal to the power converter to adjust to make the feedback voltage Vfb closer to a reference voltage Vref. The power converter adjusts by increasing or decreasing Vout. The output voltage, Vout, is applied to a load. In some applications, it is useful to apply a different voltage Vout to the load depending on various conditions. For example, if the temperature of the load changes, adjusting the output voltage can increase the power efficiency of the load.